


Harry, Louis and the Paps

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are out for dinner when Harry gets ill and decides he needs to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry, Louis and the Paps

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Harry and Louis were having a night out, just the two of them. They loved the other lads, they really did. But sometimes they just wanted to go out on their own. They couldn't very often, since they had to keep their relationship a secret, and any time they were seen together caused a huge uproar. But tonight, they were going out.

Harry had made reservations at a nice restaurant, and they arrived around five minutes early, waiting patiently to be seated.

They were placed at a lone table in the back of the room, where they would be out of the way of prying eyes. They placed their drink orders, and then the waitress headed off to the kitchen.

"This is nice." Louis said. "Being able to go out with you like this."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. He had started to feel slightly ill just before they had had to leave to make it to the restaurant in time for their reservation. He had thought about telling Louis he needed to stay home, but his boyfriend was so excited about their date, and he didn't want to ruin it. He figured he was probably just hungry anyway, so going out to eat would be the perfect solution to make him feel better.

Their drinks came just a moment later, each of them having only asked for water.

They had been looking over their menus while they waited for the drinks to be served, and Harry had decided upon a rather delicious looking pot roast, where as Louis had ordered the parmesean chicken.

"You alright, Hazza?" Louis asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Fine." Harry lied, his head feeling exceedingly dizzy, and his stomach twisting in knots.

"You're being awfully quiet."

"Just enjoying being here with you." Harry said, smiling.

"You can't enjoy being with me and have a conversation with me at the same time?" Louis teased.

"Yeah. Sorry. Of course I can."

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?"

"Positive." Harry shook his head back and forth a little, trying to clear it, but that backfired as his entire head began to swim with increasing dizziness. He felt almost as if he might fall right out of his seat.

He was ruining this date.

Their food came, and he took a large bite, hoping that getting something in his stomach might help. It, however, only seemed to make him feel worse. His stomach was upset, and his head felt like it was being shaken back and forth with great force.

"Hey, Boo Bear?"

"Hmm?"

"I lied. I'm not...I'm not feeling so good."

"I knew you weren't, Hazza. What's wrong? Why didn't you want to tell me?" Louis asked with concern in his eyes.

"Just a bit dizzy and my stomach doesn't seem to be agreeing with my eating anything. And I just didn't want to ruin tonight. We never get to go out." Harry sighed.

"You should've told me, love. We didn't have to come out. I would have been just as content with a night in watching films and snuggling. You think that would make you feel better?"

Harry nodded slowly, trying not to aggravate his dizzy head.

Louis called the waitress over and asked for the check, paying and then grabbing Harry's hand to help him up from the table before linking their arms together, "Come on. Let's get you home."

They walked out the front doors of the restaurant and were stopped by a large mob of paparazzi. What were they even doing here? How had they found out where Harry and Louis had gone? Harry supposed he underestimated the paps sometimes.

He figured it best to remove his arm from Louis', not wanting any rumors to start. Because rumors meant cover ups, and Harry hated those.

He went to move forward through the crowd, trying to get to Louis' car, but the paps had surrounded them thoroughly. Their cameras were flashing, bright lights nearly blinding Harry and causing him to blink furiously, trying to block them out. He was getting increasingly dizzy and he was nearly certain he was about to pass out.

"Lou?" He asked quietly. "Lou, I feel ill."

"I know, Haz. I know."

"The flashing." Harry said weakly. "It's making me worse. I feel like I might faint. I need...Need to get to the car."

Louis put a comforting hand on Harry's back and Harry took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself.

"You'll be alright, Harry. I'll get you out of here."

They maneuvered their way through a few of the paparazzi but were stopped again by a small huddle just a few feet from Louis' car.

"Move!" Louis hollered. "Please. I need to get Harry to the car."

"Louis, it's no use. They're being ruthless today." Harry sighed, allowing himself to lean into his boyfriend's body just a bit.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Louis bellowed.

The paps looked stunned for a moment, used to all of the boys generally being extremely kind to them, and then they were all slowly moving, letting Harry and Louis through.

"We're going to be in some trouble for that tomorrow." Harry pointed out.

"Don't care. Your well being is more important to me than whether I get yelled at by management or not."

They climbed into the car before Harry responded, "Thanks, boo. I love you." He reclined his chair so he could lie back as Louis started the car and headed off towards their flat.

"I love you, too, Hazza. And we can watch Love Actually when we get home, yeah? And I'll make you a cup of tea, and hopefully that'll help."

"What would I do without you?" Harry smiled.

"You'd probably be unconscious in a swarm of paps." Louis joked.

"Shut it. You know what I mean."

"I do." Louis conceded.


End file.
